


Paranoid

by Savage_Cabbage



Category: COD zombies, Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, Omg I did this at like 1 am, TaNi - Freeform, Zetsubou No Shima, don't judge it's terrible, ride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savage_Cabbage/pseuds/Savage_Cabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this at like 1 am sorry if it's terrible<br/>TaNi and RiDe because why not?<br/>Tried to set it in Zetsubou No Shima<br/>Sorry it's so short<br/>Nothing happens in the 1st chapter coz I'm tired XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The doctor wandered around the island aimlessly, trying to find either Takeo, Nikolai or Dempsey.  
He checked buildings A and B, the bunker and the altar, no one to be found. Where were they?  
He searched every nook and cranny for the 3 but was unsuccessful, he was starting to think they were playing a prank on him, hiding somewhere and watching him. It had been at least 2 or 3 hours and none of the crew had showed up, he was panicking, desperate for any sign of where they were. He checked everywhere frantically until he finally came across Dempsey, also wandering around supposedly looking for the other 3.

"Dempsey! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" Richtofen grabbed Tank by the shoulder and pulled him back, the marine looked at Edward and smirked,"You really that worried about me?"  
Richtofen let go of Dempsey in a huff, "I was terrified! I was beginning to think you were dead!"  
Tank put his arm around the doctor and walked him towards the bunker," We've been trying to fix this goddamn elevator for hours, you were running past us like a looney."  
Richtofen's face immediately turned red, as if Dempsey had just slapped him with a fish, he tried to cover it up as an itch, " you didn't bother to tell me?!"  
"It was funny, watching you so paranoid." Tank laughed and walked off to help Takeo and Nikolai.

The doctor sat in the corner next to the quick revive machine and managed to doze off to sleep, but was rudely interrupted by a violent prod to the shoulder, it was Dempey.  
"Hey.. Uh- doc, we're goin' back to 'the camp'" he made quotation marks with his fingers and rolled his eyes, offering Edward a hand up off the ground. How long had he been asleep? It was night already. 

The night sky was littered with twinkling stars and the moon was shining brighter than he had ever seen. The grass and trees swayed slowly with the cool night breeze as it brushed through the plants and leaves.  
When they arrived back at camp Takeo and Nikolai were already there, the Russian snoring as he slept and Takeo polishing his katana with a rag. They sat next to the fire and warmed up their hands before going to sleep themselves, Takeo had offered to take the night watch. Sleeping on the cold earth with your head on a log isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than nothing?  
No, nothing was better than this.


	2. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No TaNi yet but it will come!  
> Some RiDe tho  
> Dempsey acting like a bitch  
> The story will hopefully get better don't worry XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The next chapter will be up soon, sorry for the delay :/  
> I've been ill for a few days :0**

The doctor woke to the sound Dempsey and Nikolai snoring. It was as if they were having a competition on who could snore the loudest.  
He got up and noticed Takeo was nowhere to be seen, he searched around him. No Takeo.  
Where did he go?  
Richtofen stood up, dusted his clothes and set off on trying to find the warrior. This was the second time he had gone missing.

He walked to the bunker and checked the elevator, no Takeo there either. He decided to go back to camp and wait, maybe he was just looking around?  
When he arrived at the camp, Takeo was back and the other 2 had woken up. He got his fair share of daggers from Nikolai and Dempsey. He sat and looked at the dirt, picking at the grass, trying to ignore the stares he was getting. Why Were they angry at him? He dared to ask. Then Dempsey came out with a rather odd statement, "Hey. Doc. I need to talk to you. Alone."  
Richtofen looked at the American in confusion,"whatever for?"  
"I just want to talk." His face was stern. They got up and wandered away from Takeo and Nikolai, leaving them in an awkward situation, neither of them wanting to talk first.

Dempsey took Richtofen to building A, sat on the steps and sighed,"Richtofen, sit down. You're makin' it awkward."  
Edward sat on the step next to Dempsey and shuffled closer to him.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"I used that as an excuse to be alone with you," Richtofen noticed the marine trying to cover up his face as it turned red.  
"Dempsey?"  
"Damn... I didn't wanna tell you this.. But-" He shied away  
"What's wrong?" Tank looked at the doctor,  
"I-I n.need you to look at this cut! I-i don't want it to get infected."  
Edward rolled his eyes and examined the 'cut' on Dempsey's arm. It was more of a graze than anything.  
"Dempsey. It's a little scratch, you'll be fine. Stop being such a baby."  
"A baby?!" The marine looked furious,"Could a baby do this?"  
Tank grabbed Edward's head and pulled him in for a kiss. The doctor squirmed at first but gave up on trying to escape and let it happen. He relaxed and kissed back, slowly wrapping his arms around Dempsey's neck.  
Their tongues wrapping around each other's.  
What the hell was happening? It was extremely embarrassing to admit he loved it, but more embarrassing when Takeo and Nikolai caught them in the act and they had to explain for themselves.

Nikolai sat with a grin on his face, poking the fire as Takeo ranted on and on about how it was disgraceful and dishonourable.  
Richtofen thought he would never hear the end of it, that is until the warrior told him to explain what happened. He told him exactly what happened.  
"Dempsey and I went to building A because he wanted to talk and he kissed me. There."  
Dempsey dying of embarrassment, kept making accidental eye contact with the Japanese man, it was like Takeo was trying to make their eyes meet and embarrass him even more.

When it was finally over, Takeo offered to take the night watch, but Nikolai insisted he got some sleep and that he took over.  
Richtofen shyly cuddled into Dempsey, burying his face into the marine's chest. Richtofen could admit he sort of had a crush on Dempsey, but then who didn't? It was all too strange for him. Tank wrapped his arms around the doctor and ran his fingers through his hair, although he was uncomfortable and couldn't get to sleep, he stayed put so that he wouldn't wake Edward up.  
After all, he was crazy in love with him.


	3. Big baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, still nothing happening.  
> I wrote this when I was ill so bare with me! Sort of TaNi  
> Thank you for all the kudos! <3

Nikolai leaned against a tree and surveyed the area, always alert incase something appeared. It was almost morning, judging by the sun slowly rising behind him. No threats again tonight. Everything was so quiet and still. He looked over at Dempsey and Richtofen. Were they actually in love? Just yesterday they hated each other.  
He could see Takeo waking up from the corner of his eye and whipped round to say,  
"good morning! Did you sleep well? I mean, you don't have to answer that but-" he shrunk back into the tree as the warrior gave him an annoyed look.

The Japanese man glanced at Dempsey and the doctor, him and Nikolai's thoughts on it were the same. They did hate each other. Takeo sat up and said to the Russian," I slept fine, thank you for asking."  
Nikolai gave a faint smile, wandered over to the fire and tried to re-light it. Of course he wasn't successful and gave himself a splinter. Takeo budged him aside and lit it. He made it look so easy.  
The Russian took off his glove and held his 'injured' finger to his mouth and sooked on it, hoping to get the slither of wood out and again failed, resulting in Takeo trying to help him get it out. Nikolai started wincing and whining,  
"Man up! It is just a tiny splinter, you child." Takeo hissed.  
"I am no child!" The Russian pulled his finger away, that being the only support the Japanese man had, meaning he fell on top of Nikolai in a rather awkward way. He fell very slowly, like he had plenty of time to stop himself. But let it happen anyway and was somehow surprised.Takeo toppled onto Nikolai and gave a grunt as he head-butted the man. The Russian picked up his red-faced friend and laughed, Takeo growled at Nikolai as he stormed off.

Eventually Dempsey had woken up. He ran his fingers through the doctor's hair, Nikolai noticed and looked over at the two. It was strange to see Dempsey so attached to the German, Richtofen found it rather odd as well.  
Dempsey only got a few hours of sleep and his side was aching. His arm was so numb, he was sure it had fallen off, the pins and needles were strong in this one. He watched the doctor for a few minutes, his expressions were clear he was dreaming of something nice, a change to those nightmares he had told them about when he was drunk.  
Tank grinned at the thought of Richtofen when he was drunk, He always said the most random things. Last time they had a drink, he brought up his ex and how he wanted to bury her alive for insulting his parents. What happened to them anyway?  
Better not bring it up, he might end up in a ditch.  
Dempsey finally sat up and stretched, waking Richtofen up as he did so. Tank stood up and dusted His clothes, looking down at Edward, who was now moaning and whining like a kid. When he was finished with his tantrum, He sat up against the log,  
"Where's Takeo?" He was in a seemingly good mood.  
Dempsey looked around half heartedly,  
"probably away to try and fix that damn elevator."  
Suddenly Richtofen was met with Nikolai, towering over him,  
"Doctor, you think you could get this out?.. Takeo stormed off somewhere, I'll go find him, he really likes to run off."  
Edward studied the tiny piece of wood in the Russian's index finger,  
"What's with you 3 and getting the tinniest cuts and scratches then acting as if it's a bite out of your leg or something?" The doctor giggled to himself as he pulled the splinter out, making Nikolai bite his fist and stomp in somewhat agony. Dempsey just laughed,  
"big baby."


	4. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More TaNi than anything else  
> It'll get better trust me XD

Nikolai searched for his Japanese friend, it took no longer than a few minutes to find him, working on the elevator. They had no clue were the last gear was. He sat quietly beside the warrior, who ignored him,  
"Found the last gear yet?"  
"No." Takeo dryly answered as he got up and began to wander away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find it."  
"I will help you," the Russian skipped after the warrior and set off to find the part. They searched the island (with some help from Dempsey and Richtofen)  
And found nothing, though the doctor made a good point that maybe it was hidden on top of one of the buildings. After many, long hours, they finally had the part and we're ready to fix the lift. Tommorow. 

Nikolai leaned on Takeo's shoulder as the Japanese man poked the fire, making him blush slightly and get quiet uncomfortable. The Russian grinned as he felt Takeo squirm in discomfort. The crew sat and told each other stories of before the war, what they did at home and about their families. They went around the circle and each would tell a story, the 4 started this back when they arrived at the Giant to pass time and it had become a somewhat tradition. Richtofen found it very interesting, finding out what his allies did before all this, and just generally that they were all real people who lived normal lives before this pointless war. Tonight, they had decided to talk about their ex-girlfriends. Dempsey had some stories alright.  
"This one girl I dated, absolutely hated me. She was crazy! Only in it for the attention. She tried to hit me with her car! Three times! She hit me the first time, and fuck did it hurt. After she had given up with that, she locked me out the house, countless times! And! She went totally insane and almost shot me!  
Thank God I turned around or I wouldn't be here." They all laughed at each other's misfortunes.  
Takeo was stalked a few times, Nikolai was dumped and left half naked, locked outside on the dodgy side of town.  
And Richtofen killed his girlfriend, 'by accident'. Typical Richtofen. The story made Dempsey worry a little, but he tried not to think about it. Being killed by his boyfriend wasn't exactly his plan and intended to keep it that way. 

The fire had died down and was now a glowing pile of ash. They decided to sleep now that the sun was completely gone and the moon was shining, high above them.  
Dempsey took the night watch for once, claiming he couldn't get to sleep and that he'd be fine. Though he lied because he fell asleep half an hour after the others did, meaning they were completely vulnerable to any attack. 

Nikolai was up first for a change and immediately noticed Dempsey, prodded up against a tree and snoring. He surveyed the camp, looking for any sign of attack. None. Good. He got up and pushed Dempsey over, he was still half asleep as he fell face-first into the mud. Lovely. He scrambled to his feet and tried to wipe the mud off his face, whining all the while. The Russian was hysterical, pointing and laughing at the American, earning dirty looks from the marine. Richtofen and Takeo had been woken up by Nikolai's laughter, only to see Dempsey completely covered in mud. Edward burst into laughter as he saw Tank, Takeo slightly giggling as well.  
"It's not funny!" The marine growled. The doctor stood up, wandered over to Tank and cupped his face in his hands. He grinned and pulled away as he started to laugh again. The American lost his temper and folded his arms as he ran off. Edward coming to his senses and running after his darling.

Again, Takeo and Nikolai were left in an awkward situation. Surprisingly, Takeo was the first to speak this time, "Foolish American," Takeo gave a faint smile. Nikolai walked up to his comrade and laid his hand on his shoulder, making the warrior whip round and stare at him, "what are you doing, Russian?"  
Nikolai turned Takeo around to face him and pulled the Japanese man's lips to his. Takeo squirmed and fought the Russian but gave into the hypnotising feelings And relaxed. He softly kissed back, too embarrassed to do anything else. Nikolai wrapped his arms around the warrior as he pulled away, looking at Takeo with a seductive look and was greeted by a hard slap across the face. He fought loose and ran off, making sure to not look back. It was disgusting and he wanted no part in it, but those feelings almost made him run back.  
Almost.


	5. ((Not a real chapter))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll be here soon!  
> Also thank you for all the kudos and comments <3

Sorry for no chapter 5  
It just won't come out right :/  
Don't worry it will come soon!  
Also I discovered tumblr XD  
Sorry for the delay :)))


End file.
